Fishing floatation devices have been used for centuries, utilizing cork objects and wood attached to fishing line to serve as bobbers. Such types of bobbers reside on the water surface and are desirable for preventing the hook from becoming caught or snared on the bottom of the body of water. Although conventional bobbers prevent the hooks from catching on rocks or trees located under the surface of the water, their cumbersome size and color is often undesirable to fish. Additionally, since bait typically extends directly beneath the bobber, the hook setting capability is extremely undesirable, in that when a fisherman sets the hook by lifting his/her rod, the bobber moves first before the hook is set. This premature movement of the bobber prior to setting the hook can scare fish away from the hook.
Additionally, fishing sinkers have also been used for many years and are advantageous for casting long distances and preventing the current of moving water from displacing fishing bait from a desired location. Although fishing sinkers have some desirable features, sinkers typically pull the fishing bait or lure to the bottom of the body of water, often causing either or both the sinker and hook to snare or catch against rocks, submerged vegetation, or other various obstacles, which is undesirable.
Other conventional fishing devices have a predetermined buoyancy, but are typically undesirable to fisherman, since the fisherman must keep a large number of these devices in the tackle box due to uncertainty of the needed buoyancy. Also conventional fishing devices for controlling the depth and floatation of live bait or lures have been developed to have buoyancy adjustments to control the depth of the bait or lure in the water, but are often cumbersome, require a large number of complex and cumbersome components, are expensive to manufacture, and their respective appearances repel fish.
Thus, there is a need to provide a fishing device which prevents the hook of the bait or lure from catching on rocks or submerged vegetation on the bottom of bodies of water, is of a discrete size, has a desirable natural appearance for fish, is multi-functional in that it can float on top of the water, sink to the bottom and achieve any depth between the bottom and surface of the body of water, with an easily adjustable buoyancy which can be adjusted remotely, is inexpensive to manufacture, and attracts fish.